La menta y la sombra
by Marcustine
Summary: Mysterion y Mint Berry Crunch son los únicos que pueden detener las atrocidades del Coon y el caos que esta causando el monstruo lovecraftiano Cthulhu, pero no será cosa fácil luchar contra una deidad con poderes... (Pueden tomar esto como una "Extensión" de la pelea entre MBC y Cthulhu) [ONESHOT]


**Protagonistas:**

**[Kenny McKormick/Mysterion-Bradley Biggie/Mint Berry Crunch]**

* * *

**[Juggernautic Ops****]**

**La menta y la sombra**

* * *

Mysterion y Mint Berry Crunch estaban en la guarida del Coon viendo como el monstruo Lovecraftiano Cthulhu destruía todo a su paso siendo controlado por el héroe de moralidad dudosa El Coon. El super héroe misterioso se mantenía firme, con el ceño fruncido ya que el gordo hijo de puta lo había enviado a él y sus demás amigos al olvido y el héroe de las mentas y bayas tenía una expresión de horror al ver cómo la gente era masacrada por la inmensa criatura y sus bestias de pesadilla

-¡Debemos hacer algo Mysterion, si continuamos aquí sin hacer nada seguirán muriendo gente inocente!- Dijo preocupado el héroe de las mentas y bayas, su compañero inmortal apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta mientras su capa ondeaba

-Si eso que nos dijo tu hermana sobre 'Un inmortal solo puede matar a otro inmortal' es cierto entonces está es una batalla que debo librar solo- Mysterion lo miró con su típica fría e indiferente mirada

-Oh vamos, puedo ser de utilidad- Intentó razonar Mint Berry ya sabiendo su amigo Mysterion tampoco creía que sus poderes fueran lo 'suficientemente buenos' como para ayudarlo- Solo dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que mis poderes son igual de buenos que el de los demás

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Mysterion pensaba si estaría bien ir con su amigo '_no tan destacado_' que realmente no parecía entender en qué se estaba metiendo ya que no tenía ninguna relación con Cthulhu y su culto. El super héroe misterioso suspiró resignado

-Esta bien, puedes ayudarme pero no interfieras en MI lucha ¿Entendido?- Dijo con voz firme Mysterion y MBC respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa- ¡Entonces andando!

**[...]**

El Coon estaba en la cima de un edificio, riendo maniaticamente y admirando todo el caos y destrucción que causaba su amigo del mal Cthulhu

-¡Vamos Cthulhu, sigue matando a esos hijos de puta!- Gritó el super héroe de moralidad dudosa a la vez que apretaba ambos puños a la altura de su pecho

La criatura Lovecraftiana haciéndole caso a quien es su 'líder' empieza a lanzar un montón de rayos oscuros a través de las puntas de sus tentáculos, todos esos rayos impactaron en distintas zonas, algunas llenas de personas que al ser impactadas por el rayo entraban en la absoluta locura o se deformaban a un punto mórbido y otros rayos simplemente impactaban contra los edificios causando grandes explosiones o que apareciera una especie de mancha oscura alrededor de la zona afectada que disparaba múltiples púas a todo lo que se moviera. Coon río más fuerte al ver cómo un grupo de hippies era asesinado brutalmente por esas púas y los que quedaban vivos sufrían la más dolorosa de las agonías

-¡Ja, se lo merecían esos hippies de mierda, así no jodieran más!- Coon sonrió de medio lado y se preparó para ordenar otro ataque pero una voz atrás de él lo interrumpió

-¡Detente en este momento, culo gordo!- Dijo Mysterion enojado, estaba a unos metros atrás de él y era acompañado por Mint Berry Crunch

-¡¿Mysterion?!- Exclamo Cartman sorprendido y frunciendo el ceño- ¡Se supone que Cthulhu te envío al olvido ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!

-Eh... También estoy yo- Dijo Mint Berry Crunch en un intento de hacer notar su presencia pero los otros dos se miraban fijamente queriéndose matar

-Solo es cuestión de estar maldito para toda la eternidad, de todos modos no importa en este momento ya que lo único que he venido a hacer es detenerte a ti y a Cthulhu de una vez por todas- Kenny puso ambos puños a la altura de su pecho y estiró una pierna un poco hacia atrás listo para pelear, Coon prácticamente se le río en la cara por la idiotez que había dicho

-¡Ja! ¿De verdad piensas qué puedes derrotar al grandioso Coon cuando tiene a su disposición un ser de pesadillas que no es tan grandioso?- El culo gordo se cruzó de brazos y lo miro de manera altanera, levantó una de sus manos sin dejar de cruzarse de brazos- Cthulhu

El ser Lovecraftiano arrancó un edificio del suelo y lo lanzo lejos, al percatarse que Cartman lo había llamado volteó a verlo con los ojos emitiendo un destello amarillo

-Encárgate de estos dos idiotas- Cartman chasqueo los dedos y el monstruo Lovecraftiano dio un fuerte rugido para seguidamente lanzar un rayo de energía amarillo de sus ojos hacia los dos héroes

-¡Diablos!- Gritó Mint Berry Crunch totalmente aterrado al ver el que el rayo se les acercaba

-Supongo que es hora de usar mi poder inmortal ¡Vamos!- gritó Mysterion totalmente decidido y preparado para lo que fuera a pasar, aún creyendo que al haber nacido maldecido por un culto significaba tener alguna especie de poder especial

Al ver qué no pasaba nada el terror de Mint Berry Crunch aumento de manera considerable y cuando el rayo estuvo a pocos metros de impactarles el tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta, el héroe de mentas comenzó a sentirse cada vez más calmado y él no podía entender porque si estaba a punto de morir. Entonces fue cuando vio una especie de espectro que nunca había visto antes, que lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad y que solo desapareció cuando extendió su mano de la cuál pareció salir una especie de energía verde y rosada que entraron rápidamente a su cuerpo. Después de eso el tiempo pareció lentamente volver a fluir con la misma velocidad de antes, Mysterion gritó a la vez que el rayo chocó contra el dúo de héroes, llevándose a ambos varios metros hacia atrás para finalmente terminar en una gran explosión

La parte donde antes estaban parados Mint Berry Crunch y Mysterion había sido totalmente pulverizada al igual que todos los edificios que iban en su dirección, el Coon caminó hasta el borde de lo que trataba de terraza y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Lo siento chicos, pero no podía ayudarlos si estaban consumidos en la maldad- Suspiró resignado, como si realmente estuviera preocupado por los dos pero la sonrisa burlona que formó en su rostro segundos después decía todo lo contrario- Si bueno ¿Vamos a otro lado Cthulhu?

**[...]**

Kenny tenía los ojos cerrados y cubría su rostro con sus brazos, se negaba a abrirlos ya que sabía que tras ese rayo era casi imposible que quedara vivo y si abría los ojos para ver qué estaba otra vez en su cama entendería que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra el ser oscuro. Alguien puso la mano en el hombro del super héroe sombrío y eso lo hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta que no había muerto si no que se encontraba vivito y coleando rodeado de una esfera color rosada en medio de un gran cráter con cadáveres y escombros alrededor

-Te dije que mis poderes son igual de buenos que el de los demás- Dijo Mint Berry Crunch con una sonrisa heroica, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente con las palmas abiertas para mantener la esfera rosada que realmente es una burbuja protectora

-¿Qué... Carajos?- Mysterion quedó con la boca entreabierta, no podía creer que MBC si tuviera poderes de verdad- ¿Cómo...?

-Sabes, cuando elegí ser Mint Berry Crunch no entendí muy bien porque había escogido las mentas y bayas como un super poder- El chico rubio bajo los brazos y el escudo desapareció, suspiró y miró hacia el cielo- Es un poder estúpido para cualquier otro pero ahora que sé la verdad todo cobra sentido, es lo que soy y seré de ahora en adelante

Kenny parpadeó un par de veces estando confuso, no entendía a que se refería- ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?- Alzo una ceja cuando MBC ignoró su pregunta y se elevó lentamente unos metros en el aire

-Te lo explicaré después, tú encárgate de Coon mientras yo pongo a Cthulhu en su lugar- El rubio puso su puño a la altura del pecho y tocó el mismo con el pulgar- Este héroe de las mentas y bayas no se puede quedar de brazos cruzados mientras los inocentes sufren

Mint Berry Crunch poso uno de sus puños en la cintura y extendió el otro apuntando hacía arriba, un viento rosa junto a hojas de menta comenzaron a girar alrededor de él

-¡SHABLAGOO!- Gritó el super héroe para seguidamente volar rápidamente hacía arriba, era tanta su velocidad que parecía un cometa rosa que dejaba atrás suyo una estela del mismo color y restos de hojas de menta

Mysterion parpadeó un par de veces aún confuso, se tallo los ojos con sus puños incluso y aún así seguía sin entender

-S-Se supone que el que tiene la maldición de inmortalidad soy yo ¿Por qué carajos es él quien tiene poderes?- Estuvo en el mismo lugar totalmente quieto por un par de segundos hasta que suspiró cansado y frunció el ceño- Mejor acabo con toda esta mierda de una buena vez...

Tras estas palabras Mysterion se dio la vuelta y corrió a dónde se encontraba Cthulhu, quien había avanzado una distancia considerable en la que dejo un rastro de caos y destrucción a su camino...

**[...]**

Cthulhu dio un gran pisotón en el suelo que abrió una gran grieta de la cuál salieron una gran cantidad de bichos deformes con apariencia insectoide, tenían un par de navajas al igual que una gran y pegajosa lengua con la que se dedicaban a atrapar a algún pobre infeliz. Su siguiente movimiento fue un coletazo que destruyó un par de edificios, seguidamente extendió su mano y detuvo los edificios en el aire con sus poderes psíquicos para luego comprimirlos a tal punto de volverlos polvo. Batió sus alas con fuerza causando un fuerte viento que mando a volar bien lejos a todo lo que no estuviera bien agarrado

Cartman ahora estaba en la cima de otro edificio, uno el cual Cthulhu se aseguraba de no destruir pues ahí estaba su 'jefe' disfrutando del espectáculo

-Bien, si seguimos a este ritmo e invoca a más criaturas de pesadillas quizás terminemos antes de lo previsto- El Coon golpeaba con debilidad su barbilla con un lápiz mientras pensaba en que otra ciudad anotar a la lista de 'Ciudades a atacar'

-¡SHABLAGOO!-

Un potente grito en el cielo hizo detener al ser oscuro, a sus criaturas y que Cartman buscará con la vista de donde había provenido ese gritó. Todos fijaron su vista en el suelo viendo como un meteoro rosa se acercaba a gran velocidad a Cthulhu, este último ni cuenta se dio ya que para cuando iba a entre cerrar su mirada para ver mejor fue impactado con un potente golpe en el rostro que causó una gran onda expansiva que no solo hizo volar varios metros al señor oscuro destruyendo edificios a su alrededor si no que también causó un leve temblor en el suelo

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta ¿Qué era esa cosa rosa que había golpeado al monstruo Lovecraftiano con tanta fuerza?

-¡Hasta aquí llegó tu reinado de terror Cthulhu, Mint Berry Crunch te enseñará una lección!- Exclamó con firmeza a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y le dedicaba una mirada llena de determinación al señor oscuro

Las personas que aún seguían vivas lo vieron esperanzados y gritaron de la emoción, finalmente había alguien que podía enfrentar al monstruo y no morir en el intento

-¡¿El marica de Mint Berry Crunch? Carajo, me tienes que estar jodiendo!- Cartman lanzó la lista lejos y pateó el suelo en una rabieta- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible? Si hace un momento Cthulhu los había matado con un rayo!

-No se cómo pero las cosas nunca saldrán como tú quieras, Cartman- Dijo Mysterion con su voz sería al terminar de subir por las escaleras que daban a la cima del edificio, el Coon se volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido al ver qué el otro super héroe seguía vivo

-Ugh, si ya no me bastaba con el marica de las mentas y bayas ahora también estás tú para joder Mysterion- Cartman cerró y abrió sus manos varias veces, suspiró cansado y miró a Mysterion con odio puro- ¡Bien, ya que insisten tanto entonces debo encargarme de ustedes personalmente! No puedo dejarlos vivos si aún siguen corrompidos por la maldad ¡Prepárate Mysterion porque te voy a romper el culo!

-¡¿De cual maldad estás hablando culo gordo? Si el que está destruyendo una ciudad junto a un ser oscuro y matando gente inocente eres tú!- Mysterion apretó los dientes de la rabia, alzó los puños a la altura del pecho y se preparó para el combate- No seré capaz de luchar contra Cthulhu pero si puedo enfrentarme a ti, ya veremos quién le rompe el culo a quien

Ambos estaban separados por una distancia considerable, listos para iniciar una brutal batalla en la que se decidiría el ganador, una lucha entre el bien y 'el bien' (Mal encubierto). Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo y en menos de unos pocos segundos ya se había vuelto una lluvia torrencial con rayos iluminando los cielos. Sus trajes de mojaron pero nada de eso importaba, lo único que querían hacer es acabar el uno con el otro

-**¡AHHHH!**-

Fue el grito que dieron ambos para luego correr el uno contra el otro con los puños alzados, la batalla había comenzado...

**[...]**

Bradley Biggie se quedó viendo al señor oscuro, que tardó unos segundos en reponerse y levantarse nuevamente. Cthulhu sujetó su mandíbula con el dedo índice y pulgar para intentar acomodarla, debía admitir que ese poderoso impacto si le causó bastante daño aunque era normal pues lo habían atacado por sorpresa

-Si le hice ese daño solo con algo de impulso y un golpe no me imagino que harán el resto de mis poderes- MBC miró sus palmas impresionado, cerró los ojos y con esfuerzo hizo que sus manos fueran rodeadas por una débil luz rosada- No estaré usando todo mi potencial pero me tendré que valer de un pequeño potenciador si quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible...

El señor oscuro ya estando recuperado totalmente rugió enojado y miró a Bradley con la misma furia. Cthulhu hizo levantar un buen par de edificios y autos con sus poderes psíquicos para seguidamente lanzarle todo eso desde múltiples direcciones, Bradley parpadeó incrédulo al ver la cantidad de cosas que le había lanzado pero el héroe de las mentas y bayas no vaciló ni un momento para esquivar o atravesar con su fuerza titánica los múltiples objetos. La bestia Lovecraftiana entrecerró los ojos

-Veo que eres persistente muchacho, pero te hará falta más que eso para hacerme frente- La bestia uso sus poderes psíquicos para hablar con una imponente y aterradora voz que hizo temblar a más de uno- No soy de subestimar a mis oponentes así que daré todo a mi disposición para que no te sigas interponiendo en mi camino

-¡Y yo daré todo a mi disposición para que no sigas causando el caos y la destrucción!- Gritó desafiante Bradley

El super héroe de las mentas y bayas voló hacia Cthulhu rápidamente para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro pero el monstruo se cubrió con su antebrazo, respondió el ataque de manera casi inmediata cuando de su antebrazo comenzaron a salir un montón de púas que intentaron empalar a Mint Berry Crunch pero el héroe pudo separarse a tiempo. Cthulhu continuo su ataque lanzando múltiples rayos de sus tentáculos pero el rubio reflejó los rayos con su escudo de mentas y bayas, aprovechó su escudo para echarse un poco hacia atrás y luego se impulsó hacía el frente dándole un fuerte golpe a Cthulhu en el pecho que lo empujó unos metros hacia atrás

No se detuvo ahí ya que Bradley deshizo su escudo y aprovecho el momento para acercarse rápidamente al señor oscuro y darle alrededor del estómago y pecho una serie de potentes golpes cargados con energía rosa. Cthulhu gruñó adolorido ya que los golpes del chico se sentían como mini terremoto, ya estando harto aleteo con fuerza sus alas para crear un fuerte viento que mando a volar al super héroe contra unos edificios que atravesó de un lado a otro hasta terminar en medio de una calle. Bradley se levantó y sobo su frente ya que también había recibido un buen daño, una gran sombra apareció a lo largo y ancho de la calle cosa que extraño al heroe pero cuando levantó la mirada abrió los ojos como platos al ver qué el señor oscuro estaba a punto de aplastarlo con su pié

Levantó ambos brazos y detuvo el impacto con sus palmas, hundiendo un poco y rompiendo el asfalto bajo suyo. Bradley parecía estar haciendo más esfuerzo del debido ya que una vena se marcó en su frente por el esfuerzo

-¿Viste qué con un ataque sorpresa cualquiera hace más esfuerzo del debido?- Dijo Cthulhu haciendo referencia a cuando el super héroe lo golpeó y lo mando a volar

-¡UARGH!- Bradley grito del monstruoso esfuerzo que tenía que hacer, cargó ambas palmas con energía rosa y disparó un poderoso rayo láser rosa que abrió un hueco bastante grande donde quedó el chico con las manos extendidas hacia arriba

-¡AHHHH MALDITO NIÑO!- Cthulhu saltó hacia atrás y se sujetó el pie adolorido, poco a poco se iba regenerando pero parecía que se tardaría un buen rato- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Mint Berry Crunch cayó de rodillas, manteniendo una de sus piernas flexionadas y la otra apoyada en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Sin duda el monstruo Lovecraftiano no era alguien que se podía tomar a la ligera, si ese pisotón lo hubiera tomado totalmente por sorpresa quizás ni siquiera estaría vivo. El héroe apretó los dientes y puños, de verdad que se estaba hartando y el no poder usar sus poderes al cien por ciento le iba a pasar factura si Cthulhu decidía lanzar algún tipo de poder aniquilador de continentes o algo parecido

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego cerrar la boca y retener el aire en sus cachetes, rápidamente su cuerpo comenzó a soltar leves chispas rosas que iban aumentando en intensidad hasta llegar a ser pequeños rayos. El suelo bajo sus pies temblaba de manera violenta haciendo que algunos edificios dañados se desplomaran, su único ojo emitía un destello rosado y las venas en sus brazos y frente se marcaron por el esfuerzo

-¡Aquí se acaba esto Cthulhu!- Grito con fuerza Bradley, seguidamente se impulsó hacía adelante con la pierna que tenía apoyada en el suelo

Cthulhu no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando un potente golpe en el estómago le saco el aire, el ataque no se detuvo ahí ya que el super héroe voló rápidamente a la cabeza del monstruo y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en un costado del rostro. Estando cerca de uno de los hombros de la inmensa criatura aprovecho su posición para patearle el hombro tan fuerte que prácticamente se lo dislocó provocando que Cthulhu gritara de dolor, Bradley fue hasta la espalda del monstruo y lanzó una gran cantidad de bayas a la espalda y bases de las alas que tan solo con tocarlas causaron fuertes explosiones de color verde. Las alas de la criatura cayeron al suelo y cuando el señor oscuro se recuperó intento aplastar al chico dejándose caer de espalda, el impacto de tal colosal criatura cayendo destruyó toda la calle y edificaciones cercanas; Cthulu pensó que había ganado este combate ya que no sentía que el chico hiciera algún tipo de fuerza en su espalda para quitárselo de encima pero supo que estaba equivocado cuando fue jalado violentamente de su cola a través de unas cuantas cuadras

Bradley usaba su fuerza sobrehumana para arrastrar al monstruo por gran parte de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la playa y ahí hizo aún más esfuerzo para girar sobre si mismo sin soltar la cola del monstruo. Giraba tan rápido que parecía un trompo rosa con verde, luego de un par de segundos el rubio gritó y soltó al monstruo mandadolo a volar lejos al mar con el impulso, Bradley cayó de pie sobre la terraza de un edificio pero se impulso con el mismo para volar velozmente hacia Cthulhu

-¡NO VOLVERÉ A RILEY!- Cthulu quería lanzarle rayos de sus ojos hacia el chico pero justo cuando los iba a disparar Bradley voló más rápido y pateo su barbilla desviando el ataque hacia el cielo- **¡TE MALDIGO MINT BERRY CRUNCH!**

El monstruo oscuro no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar su derrota, Bradley empujó al monstruo hasta las profundidades del mar y devolverlo al portal de dónde habían salido esas criaturas monstruosas. Uso sus poderes de mentas y bayas para crear un escudo de energía alrededor de la grieta y así nadie intentará abrirlo otra vez, habiendo finalizado su labor voló hacia arriba hasta salir del agua

-Uff- Bradley suspiró totalmente agotado, todo su cuerpo le dolía pero había valido totalmente la pena pues al fin había derrotado a Cthulu- Costó lo suyo pero finalmente lo vencí, solo faltan sus esbirros y todo estará resuelto...

Tronó su cuello y soltó un gruñido de dolor, después de esto consideraba tomarse un buen descanso. Ser super héroe suena bien y tal pero si iba a ser así de jodido quizás debería tomárselo más a la ligera

-Me pregunto cómo le irá a Mysterion- Miró en dirección a la ciudad, aunque estaba bastante lejos y no podía verla bien. Devolvió su vista al agua y frunció el ceño- Eh, creo que antes de sellar el portal debí buscar a los chicos... Demonios

Bradley chasqueo los dedos con una mueca de frustración en su cara para luego irse nuevamente hacia a la grieta...

**[...]**

Mysterion esquivó un golpe haciéndose a un lado y devolvió el ataque con un rodillazo, Coon detiene el rodillazo con una mano y le devuelve el ataque con un rasguño hacía el pecho. Kenny detiene la muñeca de Cartman antes que lo toque y le da un cabezazo en la frente que aturde al culo gordo, Myterion aprovecha el momento y se suelta del agarre para darle una serie de golpes en la cara y estómago al culón para finalizar con una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo hace caer de espaldas

El Coon se recupera a tiempo y antes de caer al suelo da una rápida vuelta para apoyar sus manos en el suelo y darle una patada con ambas piernas en el estómago a Mysterion sacándole el aire, Cartman se impulsa con sus piernas y da un giro para luego dar un gran salto con ambas garras en alto. Con su garra derecha le causa una gran herida desde la frente hasta el abdomen y con la izquierda de un lado del pecho hasta el otro, tanto fue el dolor que Mysterion rugió adolorido

Kenny le propina un fuerte derechazo en la mandíbula, otro golpe en el rostro y finaliza con un cabezazo. Coon fue empujado hacia atrás y rodó unos metros en el suelo, tosió un poco de sangre y se levantó adolorido

-No jodas Mysterion, ya déjate ganar de una buena vez- Dijo Cartman limpiándose la sangre de los labios con su muñeca

-Nunca, gordo hijo de puta, no hasta que caiga muerto- Mysterion apretó los dientes aguantándose el dolor infernal que le causaba esas grandes heridas que les hizo con las garras

-Vamos Mysterion, si no te mato yo lo hará el monstruo gigante que tengo a mi disposición- Sonrió de medio lado tratando de parecer 'Cool' pero su sonrisa se borró al ver qué su enemigo alzó una ceja y sonrió aún más presumido que él

-Oh ¿Hablas del monstruo Lovecraftiano que ya no está?-

Cartman abrió los ojos como platos totalmente incrédulo, se dio la vuelta y vio toda la destrucción que había causado la pelea entre Mint Berry Crunch y Cthulhu, notando obviamente la ausencia de este último a pesar de ser un monstruo jodidamente grande

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ?!- Gritó totalmente rojo de la rabia y sujetando ambos lados de su cabeza

-¡Ja, toma eso culo gordo!- Se burló Mysterion, Cartman se volteó para insultarlo pero cuando lo hizo recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo empujó haciéndolo caer de la terraza

El culón cayó de una gran altura y terminó entre una gran pila de bolsas de basura mojadas por la lluvia y colchones viejos, aunque eso haya amortiguado su caída el dolor sigue siendo dolor

-Pobretón... Hijo de puta- Dijo en voz baja El Coon levantando a duras penas el dedo medio para instantes después caer desmayado

Mysterion miró desde la terraza donde había caído el culón y con solo verlo ahí desmayado suspiró aliviado

-Finalmente acabó, espero que Bradley haya podido derrotar a Cthulhu- El super héroe estuvo unos breves segundos en silenció hasta que chisto molestó- No jodas, ya en serio ¿Por qué el y yo no? ¡Si los que fueron a la reunión del culto fueron mis padres maldita sea!

**[...]**

Horas más tarde ya todos los super héroes se encontraban en la guarida del Coon felicitando tanto a Bradley por derrotar a Cthulhu y a Kenny por darle una paliza bien merecida al pendejo de Cartman

-¡Bien hecho chicos, no se que hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes!- Kyle sonrió y palmeó la espalda de Mysterion de manera amigable aunque se arrepintió al ver qué hizo una mueca de dolor- Uy, lo siento

-No hay de que, es el deber de un héroe- Bradley posó de manera heroica con ambos puños en la cintura, se veía tan genial hasta que lo arruinó sobándose uno de sus brazos del dolor- Ay, esto dolerá un par de semanas

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que finamente acabó y podremos tomarnos un buen descanso de nuestra labor- Mysterion suspiró cansado y sonrió viendo a sus amigos con los pulgares en alto

-Si bueno ¿Y qué hacemos con él?- Tupperware señaló la celda donde se encontraba el profesor Caos y el Coon, este último sujetando los barrotes con una cara de perro arrepentido

-Ya chicos, aprendí la lección, no lo volveré hacer pero sáquenme de aquí- Dijo Cartman en un intento de que lo perdonarán pero conociéndolo quizás y hasta esté fingiendo

-No se, dejemoslo ahí dentro unos días para que aprenda a no ser un gordo hijo de puta mal amigo- Dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja alzada

-¡Pero chicos, ya me está empezando a dar hambre!- Volvió a replicar Cartman pero esta vez indignado

-Pues, ahí tienes una cubeta llena de mierda- Respondió Stan con una sonrisa burlona

-**Hijos de puta...**\- Ya admitiendo su derrota, el culón apoyo su barbilla en su palma mientras fruncía el ceño y el profesor Caos le daba unas palmadas en la espalda para animarlo

* * *

**[...]**

**¡Fin del shot La menta y la sombra!**

_***Respira profundamente al ver qué está mierda que quería hacer corta termino siendo larga***_

**Bien, segunda vez que hago un fic de South Park y está vez de mis personajes favoritos con mi temática favorita ¡Los super heroes! La verdad adoró tanto a Mint Berry Crunch, Mysterion y Coon ¡Sus diseños son jodidamente geniales! Además de ser unos alter egos bastante interesantes, me gustaría verlos en algún cómic serio o con una historia interesante pero dudo que siendo South Park eso pase... Aunque no me molestaría ver otro Fractured but whole, pero preferiría que lo hicieran con el tema de los multiverso metiendo a múltiples personajes con diferentes temáticas (_Phone Destroyer con sus clases hecha un juego de consola... Ufff, no me molestaría comprarme una PS4 o PS5 para solo jugar eso, miren que Stick of the Truth lo adore de inicio a fin pero le faltó post game_)**

**¿En qué estaba antes de desviarme? Ah si, el shot. Bueno, llevaba un tiempo sin escribir por lo que estoy algo meh y quería hacer algo especial para ser mi fic número 10 así que pensé en hacer una pelea más elaborada de lo que fue en el capítulo de los super heroes. Sinceramente creo Trey y Matt perdieron una buena oportunidad para hacer una pelea genial, así como las de padre de familia que son, bueno, como decirlo... ¡Coñazo parejo nojoda, con explosiones y usando su entorno a favor!**

**Honestamente solo quería escribir esto porque llevo varios intentos para hacer algo serio pero no me sale, así que simplemente hice esto por diversión por lo que no esperen algo de 'super calidad y trama profunda' ya que solo quería entretenerme un poco escribiendo y de paso practicar un poco escenas de acción pero debo aprender unos cuantos movimientos dinámicos y como narrarlos sin dar una explicación jodidamente larga, algo simple y entendible, no sé si habré logrado eso con esto...**

**En fin, la hipotenusa... Espera ¿What? ¡Bueno, ya me despido, de despide su amigo Juggernautic Ops! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Por cierto, yo soy el creador de La Boda de Eric Cartman, si quieren leerla están invitados aunque búsquenla por el buscador de historias porque está cuenta es otra ¡Pero les aviso que no está terminada! (_Ni lo estará, planeo hacerle un remake total en algún momento así que de mientras publicaré más historias relacionadas con mis personajes favoritos de South Park como el buen Bradley Biggie, Kenny, Red, entre otros!_)**


End file.
